1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ski, especially an alpine ski. It is especially related to an improvement to this type of ski.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Various types of skis, and numerous variations thereof are already known. These skis are constituted by an elongate beam whose front end is curved upwardly to constitute a shovel, the rear end also being curved slightly to constitute the heel.
Current skis generally have a composite structure in which different materials are combined so that each of them cooperate optimally, taking into account the distribution of mechanical stresses during skiing. Thus, the structure generally comprises peripheral protection elements, internal resistance elements to resist the flexional and torsional stresses, and a core. These elements are assembled by adhesion or by injection, the assembly generally being undertaken in a hot mold having the definitive shape of the ski, with a front portion substantially raised in a shovel, a rear portion slightly raised in a heel and a central arched portion.
Despite the concern of ski manufacturers to manufacture good quality skis, they have not, until now, found a high performance ski that is satisfactory in all conditions of use.
Current skis have a certain stiffness, which is a value that increases substantially in a linear fashion in accordance with the flexional forces applied on the ski, such forces appearing during use of the ski on snow. Under difficult skiing conditions, at high speeds and over very undulating terrain or on hard snow, the stiffness of some skis, adapted to average skiers, is sometimes insufficient for the skier to maintain adequate contact with the snow.
On the contrary, skis adapted to advanced skiers are generally much stiffer and respond much quicker to flexional biases, especially at high speeds and on bumpy slopes and difficult snow conditions. However, in other conditions, especially in very undulating areas requiring passage at average speeds, their excessive stiffness adversely affects easy skiing and good mobility of the ski.